


THE SAPHRAX PRELUDE

by MorphoFan



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Episode: s07e10 The Saphrax Protocol, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Written as a prequel for speccygeekgrrl's piece, "Monarch Crew, Hench For Life," https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500554The Monarch and Gary prepare for their Tenning ceremony.





	THE SAPHRAX PRELUDE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monarch Crew, Hench For Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500554) by [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl). 



THE SAPHRAX PRELUDE

"Dammit…."

"What's up?" Buttoning his yellow ochre waistcoat, Monarch glanced over at his best friend as Twenty-One cursed softly.

"This tie…will NOT tie," the younger man said, whipping the garment from around his neck with a huff. "Forget it, you'll have to go to the ceremony yourself, I guess."

With an accommodating sigh, Monarch crossed the small dressing room to his henchman's side and took the offending strip of fine black and ochre fabric from his hand. "Well it's not like you have much experience with neckties, right? Let me help you."

"Thanks dad," the younger man muttered with a sheepish grin, and his boss smiled at him.

Monarch looped the tie around his partner's neck and fumbled with it, poking the tip of his tongue out of his mouth in concentration. He undid the tie and started again several times before shaking his head. "You're right, it's broken, or something," he grumbled.

"So it's not just me?" Gary said, spreading his hands, laughing as Monarch held the tie up to the light and examined it more closely, 

"Maybe this is the first trial of our Tenning?" the red-haired man chuckled, "DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES," he said loudly, imitating Dr. Z's heavily-accented voice, "TO EXECUTE A PERFECT DOUBLE-WINDSOR WITH THE CURS-ED TIE OF EMPEROR FLAVIUS?" 

Gary burst out laughing. "Well, I can see YOU'VE been practicing," he said in admiration, "I hope I can remember MY lines during this thing…."

"You'll be fine," the older man said comfortingly. "Hang on, let me stand behind you, I think my problem is I'm trying to do this backwards." He moved behind his partner, draped the tie around his thick neck, and fumbled with it with his long fingers.

Twenty-One just stood there, relishing the closeness as his boss pressed tight against his back. Monarch rested his chin on Gary's shoulder so he could see what he was doing, and his soft breath near the henchman's ear made the hair on his neck stand up.

"Therrrrrre we go," the super-villain said at last, folding Gary's shirt collar down over the perfectly-tied necktie. He patted the shorter man on the shoulder, briefly kissed his cheek, and then moved to collect his black costume jacket from its hanger.

Gary instinctively moved to Monarch's side and took the jacket from him, holding it up as the slim man gracefully shrugged into it.

"Thanks, dude," the red-haired man said, adjusting his lapels and fastening the garment's solitary button. 

"Aw man," Gary said, "I can't button mine… I'm too fat." He patted his belly, shaking his head slightly.

"You're not fat, you're stocky," Monarch said, shaking his head slightly as he collected his top hat from the shelf, and handed its twin to his henchman, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure nobody will notice." He smoothed his thick, red hair back from his brow and settled the hat on his head.

'Wow," Gary said, "I… you… wow…."

"Well that was eloquent," Monarch chuckled, adjusting the yellow ochre pocket square in his left breast pocket. When Twenty-One didn't elaborate, the super-villain looked up quizzically to find the younger man staring at him. "Dude?" he asked, "What… what's the matter? Is my fly down…?"

"You're gorgeous," the henchman blurted, then turned beet red, "I-I-I mean…."

Monarch gave a short laugh and looked down at himself. "Yeah? You think so?"

"Yeah," the younger man breathed, nodding slightly, "You… I mean, you always DID look good in a suit, but right now… holy crap." He winced and reached down to adjust his crotch, "Like these goddamned pants weren't already too tight…."

"Geez, dude," Monarch laughed, blushing furiously, "Could you not? That's all we need is to both appear before the Council with raging boners…."

"YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE TRIAL OF PITCHING A TENT IN YOUR TROUSERS!" Gary said boisterously, imitating Dr. Z.

The two men staggered about, laughing. When they had settled down somewhat, Monarch crossed to his partner and reached up to stroke his razor stubbled cheek.

"You look pretty damn cute yourself, Number Two," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

Twenty-One wrapped his arms around his boss and best friend, holding him closer as the kiss deepened. They were just beginning to forget themselves when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Gentlemen?" Phantom Limb called through the door, "Are you ready? We're about to begin."

Monarch and Gary stepped quickly away from each other and straightened themselves up, both grinning and flushed with excitement and happiness. Monarch picked up one of the pairs of blinder goggles and handed it to his Number Two, and put on his own pair, standing unsteadily in the sudden darkness.

"OK, we're ready!" Gary called.

"Are you hoodwinked?" Limb called, cautiously opening the dressing-room door.

"If you mean blindfolded, then yes," Monarch said, reaching out tentatively. He found Twenty-One's hand, and squeezed it warmly.

"Alright then," Limb said, taking each man by the arm, "This way."

"You ready?" Monarch whispered to Gary.

"I think so," he replied.

"Don't be nervous," Limb said, with uncharacteristic kindness, "I've seen a lot of Tennings, and I promise, you're both going to do just fine."

"Thanks," both men replied in unison, and all three of them chuckled.

"Three steps up," Limb said. The two sightless men obeyed, and the robed super-villain gently positioned them on the circular platform that would transport them up through the floor for the ceremony, "Ready?"

"Yes sir," Gary replied.

"Good to go," Monarch added.

"I need to get upstairs for the introduction," Limb said, his voice fading as he walked away, "Good luck."

In pitch blackness, Monarch reached out and found his partner, then took a few careful steps up to him. He leaned carefully forward and found Gary's lips with his own, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Whatever happens," the red-haired man whispered, "Know that I love you, dude."

"You too," Twenty-One said softly, "Monarch Team: Hench For Life."

With a sudden rumble, the platform on which they stood began to rise. The two friends stepped away from one another and steeled themselves for the upcoming trials.

THE END


End file.
